


I Need an Adult

by charmed7293



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Rise of the Guardians kink meme, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/pseuds/charmed7293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, there are no sofas in sight, I promise!”  Jack pushed him into a sitting position on the sled.  “Just keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and you’ll be fine.  If you do fall, I’ll be right there to catch you.  And if you lose another tooth, I’ll make sure the Tooth Fairy brings you something extra special.  Okay?  Any more questions?”</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed.  He knew Jack would never let him get seriously hurt, but he was still nervous.  “Um, I need an adult?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need an Adult

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the kink meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=366311
> 
> They wanted some crack based off the "I need an adult/I am an adult" gag from Dragon Ball Z Abridged; I was all too happy to oblige!
> 
> I'm just starting to move some of my stuff from fanfiction.net over to here, so I hope all the html stuff worked out.

Jamie woke up to a strange sound, like something wet splattering against glass. His eyes squinted open to look at his alarm clock. The small hand pointed between the seven and eight and the large hand hovered to the right of the six – sometime just before seven thirty. In other words, way too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. He closed his eyes once more and buried his face into his pillow. _Splat!_ Jamie ignored the noise again, which sounded as if it was coming from the direction of his window – _splat!_ – and pulled the blankets over his head. _Thunk._ It sounded more solid this time, almost as if what had been thrown at his window before had been more packed this time . . . wait! _Thunk. Thunkthunkthunkthunk._ He threw the covers back and ran to the window, finally realizing what – or, more specifically, who – was at his window. He opened the right side with an excited smile and a certain winter spirit’s name on his lips, only to receive a snowball to the face.

Jack Frost’s joyous laughter sounded in his ears as Jamie wiped the snow out of his eyes. He looked up, laughing, to see Jack floating in the air right in front of him, brandishing his staff. “That’s what you get for ignoring me!”

“I was trying to sleep – it’s Saturday morning!” Jamie tried to sound a bit mad, but couldn’t quite manage it through his laughter and happiness at seeing Jack. He moved back from the window so Jack could come into his room.

“Exactly! If it’s Saturday morning then why are you in bed, sleeping, when you could be outside playing?” Jack asked, perching on the window sill, his staff resting on his shoulder. “Well, you’re awake now and I’ve got the coolest thing to show you. Let’s go!”

“Give me a second to get dressed!”

“I’ll be waiting outside,” Jack said as he pushed off the window sill and into the air. “And bring your sled!” he called over his shoulder as he swooped off, no doubt to bring more snow down upon Burgess.

“I will!” Jamie shouted back, still smiling hard. He zipped around his room, swapping his pajamas for jeans and a sweatshirt before running downstairs. His vest and hat were by the front door and he had to run through the kitchen to get them.

His mother was already awake and drinking her morning coffee at the kitchen table when he ran in. She was already looking expectantly at the doorway, alerted to his coming by his thundering down the stairs. “You look surprisingly happy for being up this early.”

Jamie was already at the front door, so he just shouted, “I know!” as he pulled his hat over his head. He shoved his arms into his vest and dashed back through the kitchen, heading for the back door this time.

“And where are you in such a hurry to go this morning?” his mother asked, following him to the door, her mug clutched in her hands.

“Just going out sledding!”

“All right. Be careful!”

“I will!” Jamie said, turning back and waving as he opened the sliding door that led out to the back porch. He jumped down the steps and grabbed his sled. Stumbling out of the backyard, he cast his gaze to the sky, searching for Jack.

“This way!” Jamie spun around and saw Jack gesturing in the direction of the woods.

It was awkward to carry the sled and run at the same time, but Jamie did the best he could as he tried to keep up with Jack. Flying was faster and definitely an unfair advantage. As the pair got to the edge of the pond, Jamie froze, his mouth falling open. There, in the woods, twisting between the trees, climbing amongst the highest branches, looping around itself, was the most fantastic roller coaster made of ice and snow he had ever seen. Actually, it was the only roller coast made of ice and snow he had ever seen, but that didn’t make it any less fantastic. “Woooooww . . .” was all he could say at the sight.

“Wanna be the first person to try it out?” Jack asked enthusiastically, already beginning to steer Jamie to the beginning of the course.

Jamie finally recovered some of his senses as he was led up snowy stairs to the platform before the first – and steepest – drop. “Wait. What exactly do you mean by ‘first person?’”

“Well, I made it,” Jack began to explain as he took Jamie’s sled from his hands and set it on it on the edge of the drop, “but I’m not sure if that means I’ve tried it out.”

“Being able to fly and control the ice is a lot different than only having a sled,” Jamie deadpanned.

“But you have the guy who can fly and control the ice looking after you!”

“Yeah, ’cause you being there last time was a lot of help!” Jamie pulled up his lip and indicated the spot where a tooth had been knocked out the last time Jack had taken him sledding. The new tooth had since grown in, but Jack would know what he meant.

“That was the sofa’s fault.”

“The sofa that fell out the truck that was skidding because of the ice on the road – and I wonder whose fault that was . . .”

“Well, there are no sofas in sight, I promise!” Jack pushed him into a sitting position on the sled. “Just keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and you’ll be fine. If you do fall, I’ll be right there to catch you. And if you lose another tooth, I’ll make sure the Tooth Fairy brings you something extra special. Okay? Any more questions?”

Jamie swallowed. He knew Jack would never let him get seriously hurt, but he was still nervous. “Um, I need an adult?”

“I _am_ an adult!” Jack hollered gleefully before giving Jamie a push and sending him flying down the slope.

Jamie barely had time to process that yes, Jack was, in fact, an adult – being over 300 years old and all – before he felt two cold hands on his back give him a shove and he was speeding down the first hill. His eyes widened and he let out a shriek at the sudden drop; however, his startled scream quickly turned to one of laughter as he zoomed over the icy track, twisted between the trees, climbed amongst the highest branches, and looped around.


End file.
